These Situations
by MyLittleBird
Summary: A series of situations based on music. Mostly consists of slash involving Robin, Wally or Roy but there will be situations of all kind. Any age, time, or place.
1. Love Hangover

**A.N. Hello everyone who decided to give this story a chance. Basically this is a bunch of situations based on songs. It can be anything, anywhere, any coupling. It is advisable to listen to this song while you read this. Also,this chapter will also jump back and forth from scenes, but it's the same concept. Warning: may suck. Please, enjoy!**

_I met her at a bar_

_The look she gave me said I wouldn't get far_

_But that ain't never stop me_

_See I like a challenge so I proceeded to speak_

"Hey sexy," Wally said smoothly, leaning against the counter of the bar, The Cave. The slim male who was talking to shot him a disgusted look.

"Go away," the male said in a superior voice. He turned to the red head. Wally almost chocked on his drink as he met the amazing blues. He felt his stomach tighten and Wally knrew ddep in his gut that he needed that man.

_One drink turned into two drinks_

_Three drinks turned into dancing_

_And pretty soon her body was all upon me_

_When I woke up I saw her lying next to me_

Wally propped up on an elbow and looked at the amazing man beside him. The blue eyes were closed and the body was naked. Wally ran an appreciative eye of the smooth, pale body next to him. How he managed to get this guy with him, he didn't know.

_It was just a fling_

_But I really don't regret a thing_

_Cause it was crazy babe_

_And by the looks of it you feel the same_

Dick snorted as he saw a guy coming toward him. Couldn't a guy come to a gay bar without getting picked up? He turned back to his drink taking a sip.

"Hey sexy," a deep and incredibly seductive voice said. Dick turned skeptically to the guy and he almost gaped. The guy was perfect. He had flaming hair and intense green eyes that seemed to be carefree at the same time.

_And all I remember is me saying_

_Give it to me then you came in_

_Now I'm smiling and I'm barely sober_

_I'm caught in a love hangover_

_Love hangover, love hangover_

Dick forced away a blush.

"Go away," he said coolly, turning his eyes to meet the green ones. He felt his heart skip a beat as the red head continued to stare at him and a smile crept onto the freckled face.

_Don't you worry it's fine_

_See this will be our little dirty secret for life_

_Cause your man will lose his mind_

_If he ever found out last night_

Wally frowned as he continued to look over the sleeping male, how he had told him the he had a boyfriend when he first attempted to pick up the male. Roy something. A slight scowl as he thought of someone owning his fling.

_One drink turned into two drinks_

_Three drinks turned into dancing_

_And pretty soon her body was all upon me_

_When I woke up I saw her laying next to me_

"I have a boyfriend. Roy Harper, professional shooter. So leave me alone before you lose your pride, dignity, and some parts I think you'll miss," Dick said, stirring his drink.

The freckled god just smirked at him and bought him a drink.

_It was just a fling_

_But I really don't regret a thing_

_Cause it was crazy babe_

_And by the looks of it you feel the same_

Wally grinned as the blue eyed babe scowled at him, but accepted the drink.

"So what's your sign?" he asked his unwilling companion with a grin.

"Do not enter," came the dead paned answer.

_And all I remember is me saying_

_Give it to me then you came in_

_Now I'm smiling and I'm barely sober_

_I'm caught in a love hangover_

Dick looked at his laughing companion and couldn't hold back a small smile himself.

"Just for that, you get another drink," the male chuckled, ordering another. Dick knew that he should probably stop drinking when he felt the room spin a little, but it wasn't really the drink that intoxicated him, but more the of the buyer.

_Now I didn't know_

_How far it'll go_

_But I said I would have her_

_Now it's the morning after_

Wally growled to himself as he these thoughts kept coming up. So he did the best thing you can do with those thoughts. Push them off till later. He gently crawled on top the male and started to kiss the hollow of the pale and wonderfully sculpted neck. A moan came to his ears as a reward and he smirked victoriously.

_It was just a fling_

_But I really don't regret a thing_

_Cause it was crazy babe_

_And by the looks of it you feel the same_

Dick let himself be coaxed onto the dance floor and they started to move to the music. Soon, he was grinding up to the male. And he found that he didn't really mind. Yeah, he definitely wasn't complaining….

_And all I remember is me saying_

_Give it to me then you came in_

_Now I'm smiling and I'm barely sober_

_I'm caught in a love hangover_

Wally pulled the delicate face up to his and ground their lips together hard. A mewl left the throat of his dance partner that made him all the more aroused.

_I'm caught in love hangover_

_I'm caught in love hangover_

_I'm caught in love hangover_

_Love hangover... _

Wally smiled as his lover arched under his administrations. He grinned down at the panting person beneath him, he felt his heart tighten. So he bent down and captured the lips with his own.

**A.N. I hope this chapter was ok. I liked it, but that just might be biased of me. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Bad Boys

**A.N. I had to write this is name of my distraught: Zantanna. *sob* Robin was flirting with her. It killed me. I am a firm Slash supporter. I tolerate all straight couples, but I just can't stand the thought of Robin hooking up with someone in the episode. So I wrote this to make me feel better. Includes Robin, KF, Roy, and Superboy. One of the scenes comes from a club. Again. I promise to use more variety in the future. AND IT IS RATED T FOR A REASON!**

_(Bad Boys, Bad Boys)_

_Alexandra Girl I know what you like_

_(Bad Boys, Bad Boys)_

_Oh, oh (Bad Boys, Bad Boys)_

_Hey, yeah (Bad Boys, Bad Boys)_

Dick Grayson smirked as he felt the gazes of leering men as he slipped into the crowed club. Even if it was full, he was still the center of attention. A skill not many people have. His grin grew even more as he saw a sexy, muscled, dark red head come toward him with an incredible swagger.

_Some people call them players_

_But I'm far from terrified_

_Cos somehow I'm drawn to danger_

_And have been all of my life_

_It feels my heart's divided_

Conner watched the angel in front of him intensely. How lucky was he to see such a sight in the dark streets of Gotham? And he'd been about to stay at home like a good little boy. He snorted and pulled his leather jacket tighter around him and strode for the little sex demon.

_Half way 'tween wrong and right_

_I know I'm playing with fire_

_But I don't know why_

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to go out with you?' demanded Dick, arching a delicate eyebrow. The bright red head gave him an unabashed grin.

"No, but I'm definitely hot enough for you to look over my flaws," Wally said smugly. And even before he finished stating that did he catch Dick running a speculative eye over his lean, but strong form. He grinned and eased forward, catching his bird off guard.

"Don't you wanna play with fire?" he breathed and Dick flushed but held his gaze.

_Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

Dark blues eyes met amazing ocean blue ones. And a slow grin passed between the two. Dick grinned and pulled Roy with him onto the dance floor.

"Miss me?" Roy whispered cockily and Dick repressed a shudder of delight.

_Even though I know they're no good for me_

_It's the risk I take for the chemistry_

_With the bad boys always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Oooooh, bad boys_

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out so late?" leered Conner. Instead of acting flustered like most people, the pale teen leered right back.

"Looking for someone like you maybe," came the slightly mocking reply.

_Some think it's complicated_

_But they're straight up fun for me_

_I don't need no explanation_

_It's nothing more than what you see here_

"Any pretty boys I should know about?" came Dick's seductive tone, pulling Roy done for a heavy kiss.

"Yes, no, maybe," teased Roy and Dick rolled his eyes.

_My heart still feels divided_

_Halfway 'tween wrong and right_

_I know I'm playing with fire_

_But I don't know why_

"I don't know if I want to," Dick said, not leaning away from Wally's probing jade eyes. "Your reputation exceeds you."

"You're gonna stop a few little rumors stop you from the greatest experience of your life Dickie?" cooed Wally, running a finger down the smooth and pink cheek.

_Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

"Maybe I should find a new dance partner then," Dick said coolly. His keen blue eyes caught sight of a dark male with silver eyes getting a drink from the bar. "That one looks pretty good."

Roy pulled him close. "That guy wouldn't be able to keep up with your demands nearly as much as I can," he snickered, but still held him possessively.

_Even though I know they're no good for me_

_It's the risk I take for the chemistry_

_With the bad boys always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

"Maybe?" Dick said, closing his eyes and leaning into Wally's touch. Wally smirked and pulled Dick onto the bed with him. Not doing anything, but stroked Dick's smooth face.

_I know you want me shawty cos I'm a (bad boy)_

_Hey s-shawty can't help it she so so addicted to them rougher fellas_

_With even the alphabet she only sings the crooked letters_

_Let mamma take all the risks_

"You must your men rough then," Conner shot back, a dark smile on his face. Dick smirked at him and turned his back to him.

_For that chemistry she like them tougher than leather_

_Not even the paws, it´s more like a mama bee,_

_Out lost that´s on the regular,_

_By any means necessary, girl_

Roy nibbled on Dick's ear and said boy groaned.

"You're not even gonna buy me a drink? Where has all your charms gone?" Dick managed to get out, his eyes hooded.

_She likes them ruthless, that's my world_

_It's not the news it's what I heard_

_To get them more the merrier_

_It's not a big surprise_

Conner saw his chance and seized it. He rushed ahead and held Dick against a building. He turned him around and pushed his lips firmly against the pale ones.

_I know them bad boys catch your eyes_

_Look at her walk when I go in disguise_

_You'll have them shawty don't worry you fly_

Wally smiled triumphantly as he saw Dick was getting more and more submissive as his touch soothed him. Dick whimpered as Wally paused in his stroking and Wally felt a burst of victory and continued to stroke the male's hair and face.

_Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

"They died. A very painful and pleasing death might I add. Might we continue this conversation elsewhere?" Roy's voice rumbled out, deep and extremely hot. Dick's response was barely given before he was swept off his feet.

_Even though I know they're no good for me_

_It's the risk I take for the chemistry_

_With the bad boys always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

Conner pulled back just long enough to see a fire in Dick's eyes bright enough to light up the darkness before he was pulled back in.

_Yeah the Bad Boys are always spinning my mind_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_I said the Bad Boys are always catching my eye_

_(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)_

_Bad boys, bad boys _

Wally grinned down at his now completely submissive prey. Dick looked up at him hazily, his eyes clouded and he whimper. Wally smirked and pushed his lips against Dick's in a needy kiss.

**A.N. I hope this was alright. I know it was kinda crappy. Please forgive the crappiness. And please review.**


	3. Best Friend's Brother

**A.N. Sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever. This song is by Victoria Justice, and it's finally time for Dick and Roy. Wally and Roy will come to. I hope ya'll like this.**

_I call you up_

_When I know_

_He's at home_

Dick stared at the clock. 3:33…3:34…3:35!

Dick grabbed the phone and started to dial the number he knew by heart.

"Hello?" Said a deep and incredibly sexy voice. Dick blushed.

_I jump out_

_Of my skin_

_When he picks_

_Up the phone_

"Hello?" the voice repeated, sounding a little irritated.

"Oh, sorry Roy!" Dick said quickly, his face bright red.

"Dick? Hey. Hold on, I'll get Wally," Roy said. Dick smiled dreamily when Roy said his name. He didn't even notice Wally picked up the phone until the third time he said his name.

_Why can't I tell_

_If he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave?_

"Dude, You all right? Roy was wearing a smart ass smirk when he got me. He didn't say anything stupid did he?" Wally said, a little concerned at his friends wayward behavior.

"No! I mean, no he didn't. I'm just a little tired," came the hasty reply. Wally frowned a little, but didn't comment.

"Hey can I come over?" Dick said.

"Why don't we hang over your house anymore. The only times we go over there is the time when we could hang here WITHOUT Roy," Wally groaned.

"Please?" Dick said, trying not to sound like he was begging. A heavy sigh from the other side of the phone made his heart raise.

"You owe me," came the defeated reply.

_I know it's strange_

_I don't know what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong_

_If I see him this weekend?_

Dick stood in front of the West house, fidgeting nervously. He rang the doorbell and almost immediately the door opened. In front of him stood Roy. Shirtless. Dick felt his face catch fire.

_I_ _really hope_

_I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Roy smirked, leaning against the doorframe. Dick kept his eyes trained to the ground.

"Hey Roy," he mumbled. Roy watched his face carefully. He'd know this kid almost as long as Wally, and for the last few months or so, he's been acting awful strange. Not that HE didn't know why of course. A smug smile crossed his face.

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother_

_Is the one for me_

_Yeah_

"Dude you all right?" Roy said. Dick placed his gaze across Roy's shoulder.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Then why are you standing there? You CAN come in you know," Roy said, a little snide. Dick stepped forward only to be face to face with his arm, stretched across the door frame.

_A punk rock drummer_

_And he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to_

_But I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_

"Excuse me," Dick murmured, his gaze back to the ground.

"I can't hear you," Roy said, his face filled with mirth.

"Excuse me," Dick said, maybe a fraction louder.

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother_

_Is the one for me_

_BFB_

_BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

"Nope," Roy said, popping his lips on the p. Dick glared at the stained white wood of the doorframe.

"Please," Dick said through gritting his teeth. He wanted to leave, but he didn't want to at the same time. Damn paradox…

_I kinda think_

_That I might_

_Be his type_

_'Cause when you're not around,_

_He's not acting too shy_

"Still a no," snickered Roy. Dick snapped.

"Move you freaking smart ass," he snarled his furious blue eyes going to the red head's face on instinct. The face he saw was so full of amusement and was just breathtaking hot, it made his fury melt away. Mostly. He quickly dropped his eyes.

_Sometimes I feel_

_Like he might_

_Make a move_

_Is this all in my head?_

_I don't know what to do_

Roy frowned as the deep blue was taken away. Jeez this kid was dense…

"Is something wrong?" Isis said, sticking her head over Roy's arm.

"Dick is sexually harassing me," Roy said before the blue eyed rich kid could. He could practically hear his jaw hit the ground.

"Am not!" he protested. Isis raised a gaze at Roy.

"He made a reference to my ass just a moment ago," he insisted, now enjoying the gritting sound of Dick grounding his teeth together.

"Dick, stop making sexual remarks," Isis said, seeming to be as amused with Dick's reactions as he was.

_I really hope_

_I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

"I hate you," Dick growled once the head of the house disappeared.

"Now Dickie, we both know that's far from the truth," Roy teased, but with a note of seriousness on his voice. Dick's heart stopped. Did he know…?

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother_

_Is the one for me_

_Yeah_

"In your dreams," Dick shot back, his heart starting to work, but going way to fast now.

"There and here," Roy responded.

_A punk rock drummer_

_And he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to_

_But I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_

_Yeah_

"What are you saying?" Dick demanded, his palms beginning to sweat.

"Look at me."

Dick obeyed before he could think.

"Do you like what you see?" Dick flushed and tried to drop his gaze, but a tan, strong hand caught his jaw and forced his head up.

_My best friend's brother_

_Is the one for me_

_BFB_

_BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

"Answer," Roy said in a low voice. Dick tried desperately to get out of Roy's grasp, but failed.

"Maybe..," he whispered, humiliated at having to admit it. He felt the hand loosen and let go.

He hates me now and he's going to tell Wally, who going to hate me even more, he is thought miserably.

_'Cause he's such a dream_

_Yeah_

_And you know_

_What I mean_

_If you weren't_

_related_

An arm grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. He gasped as a pair of burning lips met his. He whimpered and closed his eyes as Roy let go of his hand and brought his hands to his Dick's hair.

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

"What the hell?" Wally said, his mouth gaping as he saw his brother lip locking with his best friend. Suddenly, the weird way Dick's been acting crashed down on him. He groaned, but the pair kept up their activity.

"Why does everything happen when I'm not here?"

**A.N. I hope this was alright. Tell me in a review. PLEASE! More reviews, the sooner another chapter will be up. **


	4. Haunted

**A.N. I have not been updating lately, and I feel really bad. But there's been some big stuff in my life that I have to put my creative thoughts into. So instead of updating my big stories that everyone is yelling at me to update, I will update my hobby story bet that'll fly with everyone. Anyways, I had to write or ya'll were probably gonna think that I dropped off the earth and died. So… enjoy. This song is by Taylor Swift. Oh, this is Roy/Dick chapter. Mostly.**

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

Robin watched miserably as he saw Speedy- Red Arrow look down at him and walk out of the cave. KF sighed and wrapped an arm around him, but to Robin it was if it wasn't even there.

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

"You guys are babies! Hanging out in a club house! You were on the right track for a little while, breaking out Superboy, but then you went the cowards way again. And you want me to 'hang out' with you guys? Forget it. I have a man's job to do!" Red Arrow sneered and Robin didn't say anything. Nothing at all. He just looked down as he stalked out.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

"Hey, Speedy!" Robin called out cheerfully, jumping out across the roof tops. Red Arrow swung around, furious, and Robin's smile faltered under his masked look.

"You idiot! You just tipped them off, damn it!" He hissed and Robin peered over the edge to see men speeding off.

"I didn't see them-," Robin tried to explain, but was brushed off.

"Stay out of my way! And the name's Red Arrow now," Red Arrow said frostily, turning and running after the escaped men. Robin watched him go with a hurting heart.

_Come on, come on, and don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

Dick rapped on Roy's apartment door, his usual civilian attire adorning him. Roy opened the door to see the boy wonder grinning up at him.

"Hey. Wanna go catch a movie?" Dick asked, looking non-chalet, but inside praying like mad. Roy shrugged.

"I would, but I kinda have company…," he said, his voice trailing off as a scantily clad woman joined them. She wrapped an arm around Roy's neck and peered down at Dick.

"Who's this? Your little brother? He's so cute!" the woman said in a voice that was friendly, but Dick was so upset, she looked like the devil's slutty sister.

"No. Just a kid I sometimes hang out with." Roy said casually and something inside Dick broke. He turned abruptly around and started walking away.

"Maybe some other time then," he said in a wounded voice.

"Sure. See ya around," Roy said and began to shut the door.

"Now, where were we...,"Dick heard before the door shut all the way.

_Come on, come on, and don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

"Rob! Look out!" KF called and Robin ducked just in time to avoid Superboy's fist.

"Dude, snap out of it!" Artemis said as Robin barely avoided getting his teeth knocked out. Robin gritted his teeth and tried to keep his mind in the present instead of wondering what Red Arrow was doing at the moment. Was he still with that woman…?

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you _

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

"…and then she said she was going to break my leg if I tried to do that again," KF complained and a small laugh left Robin's lips before he could fully comprehend it. KF looked pleased and he gave Robin a tight, one armed hug. Robin forced on a smile, but his heart ached as he thought guiltily of the other red head he had wished to be there instead for a moment.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_something keeps me holding on to nothing_

"God damn it all Dick, leave me alone for a few days ok?" Roy finally exploded after another fail on Richard's attempt to see him. His unmasked eyes were burning into the dark blue eyes of the 14 year old. Dick stared up at him, feeling his heart finally snap into pieces. He turned away where he had talking to him on top of the roof of Roy's building and started to run.

"Dick, what are you doing-," Roy began, but then Dick dived off the roof.

"What the hell!" he screeched, running to look over the building. He saw Dick in his civilian clothes jumping across the roofs at the speed Batman did at night. What he wasn't close enough to see was tears streaming down Dick's face.

_Come on, come on, and don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, and don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

"Is he still in his room?" Wally asked Alfred. The butler nodded solemnly. Wally felt his heart fall.

"He won't come out at all. Master Bruce normally doesn't like to involve anyone with Master Richard, but he's tried everything," Alfred said, looking oddly… old as he said this. Alfred looked distinguished, of an older age, but never old. It must be bad, Wally though with dread. He flashed up to Dick's room and entered without knocking.

"Dick, are you..," the words died on Wally's lips as he saw the 14 year old curled up into a ball, sobbing as if he was dying. In front of him was a picture of him and Roy. The archer had a smirk on his face and the 12 year old Dick was beaming up at him. Wally felt his face form into something ugly and he sped off before Dick could notice him.

_I know, I know, I just know_

_You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

"You ass!" KF yelled at Red Arrow, swinging a fist at the man, barely missing.

"Whoa, calm down!" RA growled, shocked that Wally was attacking him. In his hero costume no less. "You're gonna give us a bad rep if you don't stop!"

Sure enough, a crowd was staring at the hero's.

"He's locked in his room crying! And you don't even care!" Snarled KF, aiming again and hitting the mark. RA grimaced and grabbed his shoulder.

"Who is!" He demanded. KF stared at him, fury and hatred in his green eyes.

"Guess, dick!" he sneered and sped off. Roy held his aching shoulder and stared after Wally with shock, and the beginnings of guilt and horror.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

Wally arrived in Dick's room 1 minute after being in Star City. He hesitated and knocked on his door. A puffy eyed Dick opened the door.

"Hey, look, I know I'm not the person you want to be with right now but-," Wally started to say, but Dick gave a strangled half sob and hugged Wally hard. He buried his face into the speedster's chest and cried. Wally looked down at him before scooping him up and going into the bedroom.

_Oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break._

_Never thought I'd see it... _

Roy stared at the imposing front door of the manor, before knocking. Half a moment later, Alfred opened the door. The courteous old man had an air of ice around him as he let Roy enter.

"Oh, Master Bruce has been awaiting your arrival," the butler said, and the lights in the foyer flickered. Roy gulped.

**A.N. I know I made Roy a total jerk, but the music called for it. And yes, Dick is 14 in this. I hope this chapter was alright. PLEASE review and maybe I'll be able to find the energy to write more often. *winning smile***


End file.
